warricatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyu
"MEKABUU NYAN!!!" Fuyu (冬 Fuyu) is one of the main characters and is part of The Original Trio. Fuyu is also the mascot of the Warricats series and always will be. She is the mate of Sabaku and the mother of Moyasu. Description English Fuyu is an ice cat that can create ice powers using her element. She can rarely create nightmare powers as well using her hidden element. Japanese 冬は氷の猫で、自分の要素を使って氷の力を作り出すことができます。 彼女は彼女の隠された要素を使って悪夢のような力を作り出すことはめったにありません。 Backstory When Fuyu was a kitten, she was told to live on her own. After Fuyu was going, her mom Winter went away and Fuyu couldn't see her again. So she ran as fast as she could until she met an orange cat named Sabaku. They were friends for a long time, until a black cat with wings named Yoru fell out of the sky. Fuyu called it a bird, but it wasn't so he turned Fuyu and Sabaku into Warricats giving them an element. So all three of them became friends and they've spent most of their time together. One day, Fuyu found a purple diamond gem and held onto it for the longest time. It could have any Warricat have a dark form. After that, Fuyu's life became fun and easy-going with her and her friends. Later, Sabaku and Fuyu met together and expressed their affection towards each other and later had a son named Moyasu. Appearance Fuyu is a white cat with blue eyes and a pink nose. She has a snowflake gem on her forehead to represent that she has the main element of ice. As she gets older, her paws and the tip of her tail and ears turn light gray. Personality Fuyu is hyper, energetic, and cat-like. She is kind to other Warricats and would hang out with them all the time. Fuyu always parties with her shades on and she absolutely hates it when someone takes them. When she talks, she usually says "nyan" or "nya" because of her cat-like personality. Fuyu loves white chocolate and she would do anything just to get a piece (or two). Fuyu really likes drinking smoothies and doesn't mind if anything is cold, but she hates hot things. Attacks Ice Shard Ice Shard is Fuyu's most used and signature attack. It makes small ice crystals to attack an opponent. Blizzard It makes a large blizzard to freeze an opponent. Ice Shield It makes a medium-sized ice shield to guard someone or an attack. Ice Ball It makes a ball made of ice that can make Fuyu roll inside of it and dodge other attacks. Ice Crystals It makes floating ice crystals that are in a different color to heal a Warricat. This attack also shines a blue light around Fuyu. Ice Blast It makes a large amount of snow to blast an opponent. Ice Shatter It makes an ice ball that will shatter if it hits an opponent. Ice Sword It makes an ice sword that can be used to attack an opponent. Nightmare Strike It makes someone think about a past nightmare and attack using it. Considering this move is a nightmare attack, this can be used rarely by Fuyu because it is a move of her hidden element and easily by Warricats with the nightmare element like Winter. Relationships Sabaku Fuyu and Sabaku always hang out with each other even though Sabaku is a fire element, they still are pretty good friends. As the series continues, they begin to show interest with each other. Mizu Fuyu and Mizu and best friends and they call themselves "Icy Rain". They always talk about their secrets and what they like and dislike. They would always hang out with each other or with other Warricats they like as well. Kusa Fuyu and Kusa are best friends as well. They normally hang out, but not all the time. Kusa likes being around her plants and Fuyu accidentally freezes all of them which makes Kusa mad. Yoru Fuyu and Yoru are best friends and don't hang out as often. Yoru wants to spend his time alone, but Fuyu wants to spend time with him, but Yoru won't let her do it and says that she can go hang out with Mizu for a while. Memai Fuyu and Memai are best friends and don't really know each other that much. They like to talk to each other, but they don't understand what each other are saying. Memai would rather spend his time alone. Quotes "Sabaku, you can tell me anything...! I'm always here to help you." - ''Fuyu to Sabaku ''"Umm... don't you think that's a little... dangerous...?" - ''Fuyu to Sabaku ''"I think that's a great idea nyan!" - ''Fuyu to Mizu ''"If ice never existed, there would be no me. I would only have nightmares in my paws." ''- Fuyu about her hidden element ''"Nya!! I bet you I can find him around here somewhere!" ''- Fuyu to Sabaku about Yoru ''"Alright... which one of you stupid felines stole my shades?!" ''- Fuyu when looking for her shades ''"Mhm..! This white choco is really good nyan!" ''- Fuyu when she's eating white chocolate ''"Please... don't mind me. I was just about to create a blizzard to defeat you." ''- Fuyu to Hakai Trivia *Fuyu was the second Warricat to ever be created *Fuyu originally had gray fur, but it was changed to white fur *Fuyu is one of the most powerful Warricats *Fuyu is the youngest Warricat so far *Fuyu's past name was Crystal *Fuyu means winter in Japanese which inspired the name and element *Most white cats are deaf. This does not affect Fuyu. *Fuyu and Sabaku were the first parents of the Original Six group *The Japanese symbol for Fuyu's name is: 冬 (''Fuyu) which means winter *Fuyu's original birthday was January 13, but was changed to December 13 ** It was changed so that Fuyu could be two years old, but still be the youngest parent ** December is also a winter month, so that Fuyu's birthday could be on a winter month Gallery nyAA.png|"Nya!!" 52755225 2213190202281007 8440543732385710080 n.jpg|Fuyu in The Forest of Harmony 52779891 450566119014623 8033956190838849536 n.jpg|Fuyu Icon 52569196 401638647271013 2514314073152159744 n.jpg|Fuyu Surrounded By Snowflakes 54728902_2362540504010117_4943591204047552512_n.png|Fuyu With Blue Eyes 54400073 496405124226689 3029810706741460992 n.png|Fuyu's Default Image fuyu.png|Chibi Fuyu Icon 78332200_2326669054104473_2587057242754777088_n.jpg|Transparent Fuyu Picture (With Blue Light) 79304020 3109607939271723 1660638118472056832 n.jpg|Transparent Fuyu Picture (Without Blue Light) Category:Female Warricats Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:X Form Warricats Category:Warricats Born in December